


The Laver Cup bet

by SportyMari



Series: Laver Cup 2k19 [5]
Category: Tennis RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Prequel to “Post Laver Cup”





	The Laver Cup bet

Roger and Rafa parked their cars in the driveway of a big white house with blue windows and a blue door. Fabio looked at the house in wonder. 

“You said you rented a house for Laver Cup. This is a motherfucking mansion” Dominic said as soon as he exited Rafa’s car. 

“Language young man!” Rafa scolded Dominic.

“Sorry dad” Domi rolled his eyes and walked next to Sascha.

“Alright everyone go pick the room you want and yes that includes you Roberto.” Roger turned around to help Fabio and Rafa with the luggage. The four young tennis players all ran inside the house laughing and shoving each other.

“Ah yes this why me and Xisca not having children. Boys are crazy” the older men laughed and went inside. Stefanos was still in the hallway looking around in awe. 

“You okay Stef?”

“I can’t get over this place. Can we just stay here for the entire weekend?” Stef looked so happy. Before Sascha came barreling down the stairs 

“There is a freaking jacuzzi and a pool and a pool table and a fridge that has beer and vodka and everything good” Sascha was jumping up and down around the four people in the hallway. Fabio laughed as he saw Roberto running upstairs and then Dominic running behind him holding something. 

“We are in for a long weekend” Fabio shook his head.

“Oh Stef your room is the one across from the room that we chose out for Roger” Sascha turned to Stef.

“Okay”

“You know in case you have nightmares” and Sascha was off again, this time to the kitchen.

“I knew that was coming. He couldn’t go more than an hour before insulting me” Stefanos groaned before taking his suitcase and heading to his room. 

“We have to do something about this” Roger was sad for Stefanos. The entire way here, Stef had been trying to get Sascha to talk to him without any result. He even tried talking about dogs with the guy and still nothing. 

“They’ll figure it out eventually” Rafa shrugged before taking his suitcase up as well.

“Hopefully Sascha can finally realize how he feels for the resident Greek.” Fabio stated before he and Roger went upstairs.

Later that night, Stefanos was in the kitchen making dinner and Sascha was in the pool doing laps. The others were all in the “game room” with the pool table and a few board games.

“Let’s make a bet. I say Sascha and Stef will get together by the end of the weekend” Dominic said. Fabio and Rafa agreed.

“I say they will still be rivals after this week is over. They’ll still be idiots” Roberto bet. Roger took his phone out to call Bjorn. 

“Bjorn, do you think the two blond idiots will get their shit together?”

“No. The rivalry between them is too strong for them to open up to each other” Bjorn agreed with Roberto. 

“They could totally be a couple” Rafa defended. Roger rolled his eyes.

“No they can’t” he argued.

“Thanks Bjorn” Roberto said before Roger hung up.

“What’s going on in here?” Sascha said as he walked in, wearing a towel. Stef came in at the same time. The guys, minus Sascha, saw the way Stef started blushing hard. He put his head down and sat next to Roberto. Roberto took pity on the youngest and pat his back. 

“This is going to be fun” Dominic smirked. The other 4 looked at each other knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated


End file.
